Kao the Kangaroo
Kao is the main protagonist of the Kao series as as one of the DLC Characters to appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game Rival is TBA. Biography TBA TBA THE LEGACY OF Kao *''Kao the Kangaroo'' *''Kao the Kangaroo: Round 2'' *''Kao Challanges'' *''Kao the Kangaroo: Mystery of the Volcano'' Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay TBA Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - (Air) - * - + (Air) - * - + (Air) - * - + (Air) - center (Triangle Moves) * - - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - (Air) * - + (Air) - * - + (Air) - * - + (Air) - center (Circle Moves) * - - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - (Air) * - + (Air) - * - + (Air) - * - + (Air) - (Throws) * TBA - or * TBA - * TBA - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'TBA' - (Level 1): *'TBA' - (Level 2): *'TBA' - (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: *TBA Item Pick-Up: *TBA Prematch: *TBA Taunts: *TBA When using "TBA": *TBA Successful KO: *TBA Respawn: *TBA Intros, Outros and Taunts Animations Intros: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animation: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' Kao looks down as he sits down. Idle TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: Kao wears a space helmet from Kao 1 *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Kao's icon is in a bubble Minion His unlockable Minion is The Hunter. He's unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Kao. Costumes Round 2 Kao's Default Appearance. The default colours include a red flaming boxing gloves, blue pants and green shoes. *Alt 1: Blue flaming boxing gloves, green pants and red shoes *Alt 2: Black flaming boxing gloves, white pants and blue gloves *Alt 3: Dark Green boxing gloves, black pants and black shoes The Classic Kangaroo Kao's Classic costume from his debut appearance. The default colours are yellow body and red gloves. This is Kao's Unlockable Costume. *Alt 1: Brown body and blue gloves *Alt 2: White body and black gloves *Alt 3: Blue body and white gloves The Kanga-Explorer Kao's appearance in the Poland-exclusive third game. The default colours are brown clothing and orange gloves. This is Kao's DLC Costume. *Alt 1: Black clothing and white gloves *Alt 2: Blue clothing and red gloves *Alt 3: Red clothing and brown gloves Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Favorite characters Category:Characters without a rival